


Forest

by grayscalefrank



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Suicide, Yaoi, klance, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscalefrank/pseuds/grayscalefrank
Summary: And there Keith stood in the middle of the forest in front of their claimed treehouse, crying so hard he couldn't breathe.Collabing with my friend Light who unfortunately doesn't have an account.





	Forest

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a tad bit too short and I apologize. -Mikey

   Keith has now been accustomed to changing schools. The previously foreign feeling was replaced with a sense of familiarity, which wasn't a bad thing. The only con to the whole situation shows that Keith has moved a lot. He doesn’t  like moving, but apparently his father does. His father seems to always be finding a new house with a new job, informing Keith that their lives will simply be better. That Keith could actually grow up with a maternal figure at some point in his childhood. News flash, it's kind of late to make up for the non existent mother that Keith had, as now he’s a senior in high school. He doesn’t really care, but sometimes it got lonely. Keith could tell that his father gets lonely as well.

 

 They've moved around quite a bit. They went from New York to New Jersey, from Jersey to Florida, and so on so forth. Now they're living in Washington state, right around Seattle called Port Townsend. First thing Keith noticed when they came here (that wasn't that Nirvana came from this area, of course) that this is definitely a cold state, which he isn’t particularly used to. Walking around in a pretty big coat down the street makes people look at you in a funny way, so he thinks he should get used to this weather. Pros about the cold, however? Snow. The last time the ravenette has seen snow was when he was around six, so he’s excited.

 

 Today is the first day of school, so Keith got dressed in his best outfit (it's not like he really cared about first impressions though) which was his plain black shirt covered with his half, red leather jacket. The seventeen year old also put on some dark gray skinny jeans and his fingerless gloves. Sure, this would probably drive people away because of the whole 'punk' or whatever look, but he thinks he looks nice. Anyways, Keith will probably be moving in around two months or so.

 

 The first hour was alright, he kindly minded his own business when trying to find my locker, which never happened. Small town, ginormous school. Locker 249 in the west wing was a nightmare. Where even were the two-hundreds? People would mind their own businesses as well, which was really nice. No one talked to Keith, despite all of the ruckus surrounding the school, until he bumped into a kid. They were both trying to find their classes and somehow, they didn't see each other walking in an order in which you would play chicken.

 

 The other guy was pretty damn tall, as well as a bit heavier. He would be a great tackling football player, Keith wasn’t going to lie. The guy was a tad bit darker than the ravenette, which the other man was gorgeous overall. He started talking to Keith, mumbling a few, "I'm sorry"s and "I'm Hunk, and you must be? I haven't seen you around, you must be new." Hunk seemed friendly enough to Keith, so he decided to tell him his name. Keith really hoped this stranger was friendly, he couldn’t deal with any more fake friends.

 

 "I'm Keith, and yeah, I'm new." The words came out gentle, but still not friendly like Hunk's. Maybe he should loosen up. Should Keith continue the conversation with something else, like maybe a 'do you know where this class is' or 'wanna talk later'? He decided against it and told him that they were going to be late if they didn't hurry and Hunk thought that it would be smart to go find their classes, so they eventually went their own ways after a casual goodbye greeting.

 

 Why is Keith so damn awkward?

 

 The “emo” made it to his class only two minutes late, but the teacher let him off the hook because he is a new student after all. Keith took a seat to this girl whose name was Stacy, or something like that. She seemed bitchy, as she was one of those females who smacked her gum for all of class, and her hair color was almost platinum blonde. She wore the standard valley girl stereotypical clothing so it was almost a guarantee that she was a bitch with a boyfriend named Brad on the football team. She wasn't ugly though, Keith will definitely give her that.

 

 Class finally ended eventually and Keith left with all of his stuff. He was glad nobody has made fun of his mullet, or the way he dresses. Again, he didn’t care, it was just annoying to listen to shit that didn't matter.

 

 The bad part about being out of class already? It was lunch, and the mullet headed teenager hasn’t made any friends. Unless Hunk counts, but he'll probably be with all of his friends, the many friends he must have made from being so kind. Being kind wasn’t a bad thing, but most of the time, kind was faked.

 

  Heading his way to the overly large cafeteria, the ravenette sighed to himself. Should he just skip and go to the library to check out the rest of his books for his classes? He was about to turn around until he heard his name, immediately turning around. It was Hunk. Keith frowned to himself before straightening his posture in an attempt to make himself look a little more professional, even though he was nothing of the sort.

 

  “Uh, hey, Keith. I was wondering if you wanted to come sit with my friends and I? It’s okay if not, I totally understand,” the Samoan teenager said with a dashing smile, and Keith immediately took up on the offer. No one ever offered a place for the ravenette to sit. Anyways, if it didn’t work out with Hunk’s friends, Keith could always just get up and leave. He was pretty sure Hunk would understand, anyways.

 

  “Yeah, I’d like that,” Keith offered a somewhat genuine smile but one that still screamed “I don’t know you” in it. Of course, he had to keep in mind that that’s how you end up meeting people, you can’t just make them like you or you like them right off the bat.

 

  The two males got up and made their ways to the cafeteria table where a short girl with short mousy brown hair sat and glasses sat, as well as a lanky tan guy who Keith had seen earlier. He wore a shit eating grin always for some reason, but Keith would just have to ignore that. Then, there was this larger teenager with skunk colored hair and had his arm wrapped around a darker female with platinum blonde hair. She was absolutely stunning, and they looked kind of like a power couple. Maybe they were the high school sweethearts, the cliche ones that was adorable.

 

  “So, this is,” Hunk started, going around the table. He started at the girl and said, “this is Pidge, our math and science genius. She loves building robots and computers. The couple right there is Shiro and Allura. They were held back a year, like, in second grade or something. They’re older than us. And that’s-” Hunk was then cut off by the guy with the smirk practically printed onto his face.

 

  “The name’s Lance, Lance McClain,” the now named flirty guy mumbled, looking at Keith with side eyes that would be charming if Keith was actually interested. “And you must be the new guy that my big ol’ Hunk was talking about. Queef? Wait no- Keith,” he mumbled, snickering at his own joke, making the ravenette roll his eyes to the point where they almost fell out of his head.What an idiot.

 

  “Uhh, I’m Keith,” Keith introduced himself before sitting on the opposite side of the bench that the others sat at, Hunk sitting beside the new guy. Hunk was really friendly if he was offering to show a new guy to his own friends. He didn’t seem to have too many, either. “I don’t mean to intrude on your lunchtime,” he then mumbled slightly quieter, causing Hunk to shake his head.

 

  “You’re not intruding, Keith, don’t worry,” Hunk mumbled. Then, he looked over to Shiro and Allura, the adorable couple, and said, “so, Shiro, have you been studying for your exams? Y’know, you should probably ask Matt for mathematics help if you need it, I heard he’s hosting tutoring for math. You tend to like to study early, and I know that your strong subject is not math” Shiro then sighed before shaking his head. He didn’t even want to think about the exams. They were far away and they were stressing him out.

 

  “Maybe you could hook me up with that offer, Hunk? I’m not going to have the best math grade anyways, it’d be better to study with someone who knows what he’s doing,” Lance intervened, looking at his best friend with a small smirk, showing that he wouldn’t actually do the math. Just another offer from a cute college guy to “study”. Hunk caught up on that act and rolled his eyes.

 

  “Lance, you have to start getting serious with your tests. You don’t want to fool around in any of your classes. This year matters,” Hunk said slightly in a maternal tone, obviously a bit disgruntled. He obviously wanted his best friend to pass.

 

  Pidge looked up after a moment. This was her time to shine. She was more assertive than Matt was, so if Lance tried anything with her, she would immediately stop it. Perfect plan, no flaws. “When exams actually come around the corner, I can help anyone who needs help. I can work with any subject except history, you’re on your own for that,” she snickered to herself, taking in some sandwich that she made at home earlier. School lunches were roadkill, and peanut butter was delicious.

 

  The bell then rang, causing teenagers to get up and start cleaning off their tables, Pidge being the first to stand, she cleaned up her lunch box and put it in her backpack, Shiro and Allura putting their school lunch trays away, and the others not needing to clean up. Keith heard around the school not to get the lunches anyways, so he decided not to. When everyone left to class, so did Keith.

 

  And at this moment, Keith realized that he wanted to be in this friends group for a while. He knew that was selfish for him to want, but he didn’t care anymore. Everyone here seemed sweet and/or funny. He could probably grow on Lance too eventually, yet that might not happen soon.


End file.
